


Reversion

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Series: The Arrangement [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Feels, Kissing, M/M, Part of the Arrangement Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:05:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Tony are together when something unexpected happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reversion

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Avengers

Tony blinked as the memories came back to him and saw Loki smirking at him. Tony barely  managed; even his lust had noticed the effect that Loki’s presence had on him. The brunette was like Pavlov's dog; he only needed to look at Loki to get full of lust, as he hadn’t been feeling this lusty just seconds ago.

 

Loki smirked as well, seeming to notice the kind of thoughts that Tony was having from the look on his face. Tony found his body coming to meet Loki’s with very little of his mind actually directing it.

 

In a moment, the two were front of each other. Loki tried to meet his lips, but Tony somehow forced himself to step back, a question on his face that Loki didn’t need words to interpret.

 

Loki rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry, the precautions have held up. I have harmed no mortals here.”   
  
“Good,” Tony said as the only thing holding him back snapped.

 

He attacked Loki’s lips with his own. Biting, scraping, joining their tongues together in a dance of lust that Loki was all too eager to reciprocate. Tony kissed his way down Loki’s neck and started working on making a bruise there as his fingers worked on unbuttoning Loki’s black button down shirt, which, thankfully, was a lot easier to undo than his armor.  

 

He had just unbuttoned the third button on Loki’s shirt when Loki suddenly backed away from him. Tony knew Loki enough to know immediately that Loki was not being coy, that there was something off. Loki was looking at the room like he hadn’t been in several times. Like he hadn’t been against nearly every surface, at least for a few moments.  

 

Tony took a deep breath as he had a feeling he knew what was going on. Loki’s eyes looked back at him and narrowed with a look that he hadn’t seen on Loki’s face since he had first faced off against him when he had been trying to take over Earth. The absence of recognition of his face did something to him. The lack of the smirk that the brunette had gotten used to and Loki’s teasing smile and ways was startling.   
  


“You should have left your armor on for that.”

 

Tony blinked and remembered that remark from before they had kissed or done anything intimate. He needed a distraction, or else he had a feeling that Loki was going to pulverize him. Thankfully, he was a genius.  
  


“What are you wearing?” he asked.

 

Loki looked down at his outfit and appeared to be surprised to see himself in jeans and a half-buttoned down shirt rather than his armor. Tony used Loki’s distraction to his advantage and ran to the drawer where he had kept the vial that Loki had given him weeks ago. He managed to grab it when he felt himself being grabbed from behind.

 

Loki pressed him against the wall so tight he was sure that something was going to be bruised after this. Rather than the lust he usually felt when he was in this kind of position, all he could feel was fear. Tony wasn’t wearing his armor and Loki was incredibly strong and could seriously hurt him if he tried to, which he hadn’t in a long time.  

 

Loki’s eyes were wide and full of madness and Tony felt himself longing for Loki. His Loki, not this other version of him who didn’t recognize him. Tony managed to shift his arm and throw the vial at him. When the potion made contact with Loki’s skin it made Loki’s entire body flash green for a moment.  The raven haired being blinked and scanned the room his gaze finally resting on him.    
  


“Tony?” he asked, confused, looking between Tony and Loki’s arm that was holding him in place a few times before he released Tony and let him go. The brunette rubbed his arms and chest as Loki continued looking around the room like he was lost.    
  
“The spell you put on yourself went a little wonky,” Tony said as soon as he felt like he could breathe again.  Loki nodded composing himself as he took one more look around the room, when he was more together Loki met his gaze.    
  
“I’m not really in the mood anymore and I doubt you are either,” Loki said before he took the small bottle out of his pocket, he put it on Tony’s bedspread and teleported away before Tony could think of anything to say.  

  
Tony blinked as the abrupt nature of Loki’s departure. He backed up until he found himself sitting on the bed next to the vial. The look in Loki’s eyes wouldn’t go away. The look of anger, Loki's lack of recognition, his lack of anything like the Loki he had come to know didn’t sit well with him.    
  
A thought that he had been trying to avoid surfaced. Was this what Loki had to go through? Was this what Tony had put him through? The brunette looked down at the vial before he took it in his hands, turning it over and over again. Could he, knowing what he knew, now take it again?  


**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think.


End file.
